


ghost with no home

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: American Sign Language, Canon Divergence, Death, Ghosts, Loss of Limb Function, and switches randomly, eret uses any pronouns, spoilers for dmp, talk of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: It wasn't until later that Eret realised this was an emotional war more than it was a physical war. It was clear watching Fundy cry when he thought everyone else was asleep. It was clear when he saw Tommy sit on a small piece of rock. It was clear hearing Quackity scream into the darkness.Or, canon divergence, aka, what I would have done if I was writing instead of Wilbur.Title from ghosting by mother mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	ghost with no home

It wasn't until later that Eret realised this was an emotional war more than it was a physical war. It was clear watching Fundy cry when he thought everyone else was asleep, hands clutching the green outfit of his father's killer. It was clear when he saw Tommy sit on a small piece of rock, in clear view of the button room. It was clear hearing Quackity scream into the darkness, screaming for his old president. 

It was clear when Eret realised they didn't deserve their crown, that is meant nothing to anyone except for him. They could be kicked out of the castle at any moment, and that fear led them to this moment, walking around the ruined crater that was L'manburg, because that's what it was right before an old friend died. 

They looked down into the crater, taking off her glasses to see better, eyes glowly dimmly. She sighed, debating for a moment, before slowly taking off her crown and cape. He placed them nearly on a mostly clean rock, putting their glasses beside them after a moment's thought. Then, Eret began to climb. 

The climb down was rough, scraping their pants and hands against the ragged stone, but the pain was welcomed. It was deserved. Maybe if they hadn't betrayed them all those long months ago it'd be different. Maybe their country wouldn't be an oversized ditch, a literal hole in their hearts. They managed to keep his footing as she reached the small remains of a room coated in ash. An outline of ruined feathers marked a cleaner spot of the room, and Eret briefly remembered seeing Phil's scorched wings. 

He had assumed it was from the travel to this world, but maybe it was different. Maybe Phil lost more than a son tonight. Eret's heart ached for him, maybe he could put something in the museum for him about his wings. Oh, he'd have to put this in the museum. That was a sad thought, one that he quickly pushed away as he sat in the clearer spot. This was where Wilbur was when Tommy nearly died to Techno. This was where Wil sat, protected by a father who had no stakes in this world except his sons. This is where Eret's friend begged his father to murder him.

Then, he saw the flash of yellow, and covered his eyes. No, he was gone. He winced, holding back tears. Wilbur was gone, the blood dropped just inches away from their foot showed that, the diamond sword hung on the castle walls showed that, still coated in drying blood. A shuffle barely reaches his ears, and asmall gust of wind blew at his hair, knocking the crown that meanth nothing off the head that felt like nothing. 

He looked up, white eyes meeting blue, and he broke. 

Wilbur moved back, and Eret felt tears hot on his cheeks as he hovered by the scribbles on the walls, right next to his name. Of course, he would still hate them. They betrayed him and couldn't stop him from blowing it all to smithereens. It hurt, knowing how much he had hurt them, and it hurt knowing how much Wilbur despised him. 

She cost them the war. 

He was the reason it all blew up. 

They were the one who set the dominos up, for this all to happen. 

A breeze ruffled his hair again, and he looked up, only to find Wilbur smiling down at him. "Eret, it's okay." She curled away from him, and he drew back in fear. 

"Go away, you aren't real. You are dead and-" she thought back. When everyone said Schlatt had died, disappeared, she still saw him, sobbing into his bottle, watching Fundy as they all left. She ignored it, then, having bigger things to focus on. 

Maybe there was something there. 

Wilbur seemed to flinch back, and Eret held out a hand instinctively. The sound of a rock hitting the ground outside of the room echoed around, and both heads turned towards the sound. The white of a mask peaked over into the room, moving back when it saw Eret.

He sighed, and looked to Wilbur, who began to move closer to him, seeming as though he was trying to hide from the green figure slowly climbing into the ruins. Dream cleared his throat, and Eret looked to him, attempting to wipe away tears. He slowly sat down, maintaining a safe distance, but close enough Eret could still hear him clearly. "Eret, I know you probably hate me right now, but I had to."

Eret nodded. "I know. You planned all of this, don't pretend you didn't. You said it earlier, no more Manburg, no more Pogtopia, no more L'manburg. It's all going to plan, huh?" She sighed, a few more years escaping. "What do you want Dream?" 

A silence fell over them, and Eret looked to where Wilbur was, floating around the doorway to the ruins, running his hands over the scribbles on the walls. Dream sighed, but Eret ignored him for a moment, now paying attention to Wilbur, who's hands ran over their name. They really fucked up, all those months ago. 

"I want peace, that's it." Eret forgot Dream was there for a moment, but now looked to him, where he sat, hands moving in simple signs, spelling out words. Eret recognised a few names, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy. All the ones that should be kids, not soldiers and presidents. 

He was a little surprised to see his own name spelled, and he pretended to not notice, only nodded at his words. "Tubbo will bring peace, you know how he is." Dream relaxed, and tilted his head down. Eret assumed he was smiling. 

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

Wilbur moved back suddenly, drawing Eret's attention to the figure emerging from the wall. The blue sweater this one had depicted a heart, and Eret frowned at the horns protruding from his skull. Schlatt frowned at Wilbur, and went to go back where he came from, but his wrist was quickly grabbed. Schlatt flinched, and Wilbur pulled him into a hug, burying his face into the blue sweater. 

Schlatt was quick to hug back, balling his fists in the yellow sweater of his old friend, and Eret smiled. Maybe some good could still come about.


End file.
